In The Eyes of a King
by Aislinn Silver
Summary: Henry Fitzroy spends his time scoring the night for his next conquest. He always gets what he wants and now, that entailed the strong, beautiful, and mysterious Victoria Nelson. Henry knew he would win because he never loses. Game on Vicki, game on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my next multi chaptered fic. It is in Henry's point of view. It is very loosely based on Blood Ties and there shouldn't be any spoilers but if some happen to come up, I will warn you. Anyway, this idea has been floating in my head for about six months and I wanted to finally put it on paper. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors. School is my first priority so I can't promise a consistent updating schedule. Hopefully it will ease up after christmas and I will try to update every couple of weeks but right now, don't expect too many updates unless I can squeeze time in to write. I hope you like it, feel free to give me any kind of feedback, i don't mind, good or bad as long as its constructive. ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties or its characters but if i did, heh heh, Henry would be "out of commission" ;**p

Henry smiled as he added the finishing touches to the canvas. This one would sell millions.

The picture depicted the very image that was on Henry's bed at the moment. A nude woman that had obviously been pleasured thoroughly and was basking in her post-coital glow. Her dark hair flowed like water down her body to her waist and he painstakingly added detail to every curl. Her skin was flushed with a healthy pink and her lips were blood red and swollen. Her body was barely covered by the sheets and she wasn't the least bit self conscious. She had already given her body to him, he had explored every crevice of her and she knew that she would let him do it all over again. Henry loved painting women after his time with them. It was so simple to make the painting feel as though the spectator could see that very woman, lying in their own bed satisfied in a way she had never felt before. It was something Henry never tired of. He slowly mixed the colors until he had the perfect shade of green for her half lidded almond shaped eyes. This one would be one of his best. He felt his own satisfaction heating his insides and sparking his inspiration. He always painted after pleasuring a woman.

He added highlights to her eyes and stepped back. Perfect. He had managed to capture every ounce of sensuality and inject it into the painting. The woman had never looked so beautiful. He moved the painting to the side and looked to the woman.

"How much longer do you plan on staying?"

She slowly sat up and walked over to him. "Henry, why are you trying to get rid of me so fast? Did you not enjoy yourself?" She cooed to him in a way that was seductive before their activities but seemed overdone now. Her hands made their way down his chest as she spoke. When her hands reached his navel, they shot down to his crotch. "I have pretty strong evidence that you did." Her hand wrapped around his hardening erection and began to stroke him slowly.

"Come on Henry, one more time."

He quickly turned her around and slammed her into the wall. She moaned at his ferocity. "Please Henry,"

He smiled and purred in her ear gently, "You will get dressed and leave immediately. You no longer have a need to sleep with me." His voice caressed her ears and her eyes glazed over as her body followed his demands. As she was walking out the door, Henry smiled.

He really loved New York.

_Henry couldn't believe his eyes. Princess Iseult was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was golden and curly as it flowed down her back to just above her bottom. Her eyes were a clear blue and her skin was like porcelain. Her lips were pouty and a beautiful shade of pink that begged for him to kiss her. Her neck was long and graceful and he wished to leave him mark on it. Her breasts were high and perky, the perfect size for his hands while her waist was small and her hips were round. Her legs were long and thin. Henry knew one thing for sure; Princess Iseult would be his before the week was over. He would take great pleasure in her cries of ecstasy as she lie writhing beneath him._

"_She's stunning isn't she?"_

_Henry looked up at his father briefly before fixing his eyes back on the beautiful girl. "Yes."_

_The king smiled, "You want her?"_

_Henry smiled a smile not unlike his father's when he first saw Anne Boleyn. "I do not want her. Want would suggest that it is out of my reach and she is definitely within my reach. Therefore, no father, I do not want her. I will have her. Within the week."_

_The king smiled at his son, "Yes, son. You will have her."_ _If there was one thing the king knew, it was that Henry always got what he wanted. He had been the same way when he was his age. Even now, when the king wanted a woman, he got her, no questions asked. He knew that Henry would be the same way._

_Henry quickly made his way to Princess Iseult and struck a conversation. She flushed and walked away with him, her arm in his._

_The king watched with a smile as Henry shot the girl his signature smile and she blushed. He would have in a few days._

_Henry was definitely the king's son._

Henry's back arched as he awoke from his "sleep". He remembered that day like it was yesterday rather than over four centuries ago. He was right. He had her within the week and it was fantastic. Iseult had been surprisingly passionate when he expected her to be demure. He welcomed it with open arms. He smiled at the memory.

He had another night to waste away and he knew exactly how he would do it. It was time for another conquest.

Henry made his way to his closet and put on a black silk shirt and a pair of jeans he knew made his ass look fantastic. He ruffled his curls, grabbed a jacket, and made his way out the door.

Once he reached Feral, he immediately felt the music beating through his body. He could smell the sweat, alcohol, and sex in the air. He made his way to the bar and ordered a scotch. He scanned the room for his next meal and growled under his breath when he didn't see anyone worth his time. He drank the scotch in one shot and stood. He just had to look harder. He weaved his way through the nightclub, looking for a girl that would satisfy his thirst and his body. Just before he threw in the towel, he spotted her.

She was different from his typical choice, but that was the fun. Her skin was tanned and her hair was blonde and pulled into a ponytail. She wore glasses, and walked through the club with a purpose. He could feel her strength and confidence and it intrigued him. Her body was athletic but feminine. He knew that she wouldn't feel soft under his fingers but toned and strong. She was beautiful, but in a tough independent kind of way. She wore no makeup and her outfit was merely jeans a t shirt and a leather jacket. Nothing special, but it looked exquisite on her.

Henry made his way to her and when her eyes met his; he sent her his charming, yet alluring smile. "Hello, you don't really look like you want to be here." He lowered his voice an octave and purred the words into her ear.

Her pupils dilated and her face flushed. Henry smiled to himself. Hook, line and sinker. Before he could celebrate however, she moved around him and started walking away. Henry grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Wait a minute, I just want to talk."

She growled in a way he thought was incredibly sexy, "Listen Fabio, I don't have time for a hook up. Take your arm before I rip it out of its socket hmm?"

Henry knew that under normal circumstances he would kill someone that talked to him that way. However, with this woman, it turned him on. He had never met a woman that was so strong before. Sure, he had been threatened by a woman before but they both knew that she wouldn't go through with it. He knew that this one would and she would take great pleasure in injuring him.

He removed his arm but quickly grabbed her elbow. "I'll let go if you tell me your name."

She scowled, "Vicki, now let go before you regret it."

He met her eyes, a pretty shade of blue green and smiled, "Vicki…?"

She bared her teeth, "Look, I don't have time for your games. I don't want to fuck you okay? Go find some other slut to take home tonight. If you don't let go of my arm in the next five seconds you won't need to worry about getting laid."

He let go and she quickly walked away.

Henry could feel his predatory instincts kick in. There was something thrilling about chasing a conquest, grinding them down until they followed your wishes. Some were easy and all he had to do was buy a drink or two, flash a charming smile, and give a look and she was his. Others, he had to work for weeks sometimes months to get them comfortable with him. However, Henry never lost. From the moment he was born, he always got what he wanted. He wanted to be king even though he was a bastard child and he made sure King Henry made him prince. He wanted Anne Boleyn gone and he saw to it that she was removed. Any woman he wanted to bed, he did. He wanted to be a vampire, and he became one.

And now, he wanted Vicki.

And he would see to it that he had her.

Henry quickly made his way home, eager to find out more about Vicki. She may have thought that giving her first name would be too vague but she didn't know that he was a 500 year old vampire who had plenty of methods of finding someone who didn't want to be found. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Henry, what a lovely surprise. I haven't heard from you since World War Two."

"Raphael, I need a favor. I'm trying to get information on someone. Her name's Vicki. Blonde hair, blue green eyes, tan skin, wears glasses."

"This is a cake walk. I've worked with just a hair color before. I'll have it sent to you within the hour."

He hung up and smiled slightly.

Let the games begin.

**I know Henry seems like a douche but he is royalty after all, they weren't known for being kind. That and he is used to getting what he wants, but don't worry, his personality will change as the story progresses. **

**Leave me love! Reviews make me work harder to squeeze in writing time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but this story is taking a while to come to me and I refuse to half ass a story for you guys. Its a bit short but I knew that I needed to get something out to your guys. I wanted to thank my reviewers you guys make me so happy to write. This goes for the favoriters and story alerters. I love you guys so much and I'm glad I can give you a story you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Henry, I do not know if that would be the best option."<em>

_He smiled and took a few steps forward, delighted when she took a few steps back. Nothing could ever be compared to the thrill he received while he wiled a woman. It was intoxicating. He loved the way their eyes would watch him and avoid him at the same time, as if their eyes could not stay away for long before focusing on him again Knowing that his presence caused such a delicious reaction from a woman was the best form of gratification there was.. He loved that women responded to him so well. He used to question whether it was because of his status or his looks and it wasn't until his father explained it to him that he realized it was both. They were drawn in by his status and his looks were the icing on the cake. No woman has had the strength or ever wanted to resist him and he took every advantage that fact gave him. Women tripped over themselves to have a night with the renowned Henry Fitzroy. He had all of the charm his father had, his looks as well as the beauty of his mother. He was the perfect combination of masculine and delicate beauty and that was what drew women to him for miles. He knew he was arrogant but when so many women wanted him, his arrogance was well founded. _

"_Catherine, I only wish to make you happier than ever before. Why do you run from me?"He walked toward her predatorily, his movements slow and sensual. His father had likened him to a lion when he set his sights on a woman. He crouched in the grass and waited for the best possible moment, when his prey felt the most secure, and pounced. _

_He would have to say that his father couldn't be more right._

_Catherine was the daughter of the Duke of Italy. She was also one of the most beautiful women Henry had ever seen. Her skin was a beautiful olive tone that her race was known for and her hair was darker than ink, thick and curly. It was always braided and wrapped around her head but he knew it was long and luxurious. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel, which had shades of green that reminded him of the lush forests in England in which he hunted with his father, whose innocence ensnared him the moment he saw her. He knew that she had never even known the hands of a man, the pleasures of the flesh. Lust was merely a concept to her and Henry planned to make it a reality, an experience. Her smile was world renown and her body was the inspiration of the gods. Her breasts were full as well as her hips. Her voice was low for a woman but it held a raspy quality and a thick Italian accent that Henry couldn't help but imagine calling his name in ecstasy._

_She stared at him with a mixture of curiosity, lust, and contempt, "Henry, I do not wish to lose my virtue. I will remain a lady in every form of the word until I am married."_

'_That's what you think' he thought to himself. She is not the first to say such a thing and she definitely will not be that last. He smiled and moved forward, his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. "And by remain a lady, do you mean that you will not be with a man or that you will not allow your maidenhead to be taken?"_

_She bowed her head and looked up at him through dark thick lashes. That look made Henry's mouth water. Every time she did it, he felt the beginnings of arousal stir in his stomach. She had no idea how attractive she was, but it was Henry's every intention to show her._

"_Both."_

_That one word sealed her fate. Not only has she caught his attention, but now, she has appealed to his competitive nature as well. Henry Fitzroy never loses. His eyes lit up with delight at the challenge that had been placed before him. Not only would he have this woman, he would make her beg for him, long for his touch. He would ruin this woman for any other man and take the utmost joy in it. He would pleasure her so thoroughly that she will long for his touch for the rest of her life. Her husband will never satisfy her as well as he will. He is going to ravish her senseless and even more after that. She will remember this night until the day she died. He moved even closer to her until his lips brushed her ear and purred. _

"_Checkmate."_

_Catherine did not say a word for even she knew that eventually, she would allow him to be with her. Henry was famous for more than being the only son of the king. No woman ever escaped his grasp, and Catherine knew that she was no exception no matter how much she wanted to remain untouched._

"_A lady should never lie Catherine. You have now told two. I believe that now I must make an honest woman of you."_

_And by the next morning, he had. Over and over again._

* * *

><p>Henry silently read through the files.<p>

**Victoria Aphrodite Nelson**

**Age: 29**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 127 lbs**

**Hair Color: blonde**

**Eye Color: blue**

She went to a posh private school in New York then went to Columbia on a full ride. So she had beauty, brains, and money. Henry interest in her only grew as he read through her files. Her father was abusive and almost killed her mother and Vicki but she managed to fight him off and call the police. That explains the fighter he saw in her eyes. She was damaged. She has never been married. She works as a private investigator in Toronto and deals with any case thrown her way. Henry raised an eyebrow. He never would have pegged her as the helping type. However, it was the last thing on her file that made his eyes widen.

**Health Issues:** Legally Blind

Blind? How did she see him? She had clearly made eye contact with him so how could she possibly be blind? He stood and grabbed his coat.

It was time to pay Vicki a visit.

Her office was closer to his home than he realized and the thought that she was within close reach was very appealing. The light was on in the window so he knew she was there. He jumped up the building and quickly made his way up to the window. As he looked through it, he saw her, pacing and talking to some guy in a trench coat. He had blonde hair and seemed to be a bit older than her but the way they acted toward each other was the most interesting. It was as though they were friends and enemies at the same time but not as though they were rivals. It was more like they were inseparable at one time and then one of them betrayed the other but they couldn't cut them out of their life completely so they still saw them and the anger festered inside as their resentment for the other grew and caused them to rot from the inside out. It was fascinating to watch them awkwardly skirt around each other while trying to appear nonchalant to the other.

He waited for him to leave before he jumped through the window, for someone in law enforcement he expected her to have better security. It wouldn't have worked, but he expected it nonetheless.

She turned instantly a gun cocked and ready to fire in her hands. "What the hell do you want?"

He merely grinned and leaned against the windowsill, the epitome of calm and collected. "I'm pretty sure you won't like the answer to that question."

She snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I will not fuck you. You are a persistent little bastard."

His smile only grew. She was incredibly sexy when she was angry. "That statement is truer than you realize."

She put the gun down and turned back around. "Look Don Juan, I don't have the time for this."

The moment she turned her back he rushed toward her and trapped her against the desk. Her body instantly stiffened, but he couldn't tell whether it was from fear or anger, or a combination of the two.

He moved a piece of hair away from her face, "Don't you know to never turn your back on someone you don't trust?"

She smirked, "You're no threat to me."

His eyes became black and his voice became sinister, "You have no idea how much of a threat I really am Vicki. Especially because you're blind."

She stiffened, "How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

Vicki tried to kick him but he moved his leg at the last second and used it to hold hers down. "I'm not going to hurt you Vicki. I just wanted to talk." His voice purred.

"Then why don't you talk to me like a man and let me go?"

He tisked, "Victoria, I am not a fool. If I let you go you will try to attack me and then we will end up like this all over again. Forgive me for preventing history to repeat itself."

She growled but stopped trying to fight him off, realizing that he was far too strong.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just curious as to how you are able to see when you are considered legally blind?"

"It's none of your business."

As Henry prepared himself for another form of interrogation, footsteps came toward the door.

"Vicki? Is everything alright?" It was the man from earlier.

Henry growled to himself and got up. "I will be back to continue our conversation Victoria. It was a pleasure. With that, he jumped out of the window."

This was going to be much more of a challenge than he had originally thought. Even so, he grinned.

It would be the best game yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I just started college a few months ago and I have the schedule from hell. This chapter isn't very long but I wanted to give you guys something. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Henry, there is something that I need to tell you."<em>

_He met his father's eyes immediately and nodded, "What is it?"_

_His father smiled gently and Henry had never seen such a smile on his face before. It wasn't sinister like the smile he makes when he realizes that he has the upper hand in a situation. It wasn't smug like the smile he used when he got his way. This smile was something different entirely. His father actually looked jovial and not the kind of jovial that he_ was_ used to when his father had a woman he had worked to seduce for a long time. He looked like a child who just got the best gift in the world. _

"_Henry, I am in love."_

_Henry raised a brow. Love? The king didn't fall in love. He was known for his many escapades and women would kill for a chance to be with him whether for his attention or for the power she received. Even Queen Katherine herself knew that her husband did not love her. King Henry VIII did not feel such emotions. He always told Henry that they were meant for the weak minded and the weak willed. But love? Such a thing was unheard of. Henry couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Surely his father must be joking._

_His father merely looked into his eyes and shook his head, "Henry, I am absolutely serious. She is the one."_

_Henry smirked, "Who is this enchantress who has ensnared the almighty king?"_

_His father face morphed into that disgusting smile again, "Her name is Anne Boleyn."_

_Henry barely held in a scoff of contempt. Anne Boleyn was a harlot that lusted after power and prestige almost as much as she lusted for a male body. She was currently a part of the French court but he was sure that she had slept her way to that. He knew that she only wanted power from his father but he knew that his father would not listen to anything he told him. This was going to get ugly and Henry would not let his father divorce Katherine for this wench._

_Henry smirked, "A wise man once told me that any woman will morph herself into the one to get what she wants."_

_The king smiled, "I know I told you that, and I know that you don't understand what I am talking about right now, but you are young. One day, you are going to chase after a woman who will give you a run for your money and when you finally catch her, you are not going to want to let her go. She is going to worm her way into your heart whether you like it or not. You are going to fall for her and she will have you wrapped around her finger faster than you could ever imagine."_

_Henry had to hold back a laugh. Just the thought of such a thing occurring was preposterous. Women were wrapped around __**his**__ finger, not the other way around. No woman has ever denied him and he has never allowed one to come anywhere near his heart. His father has become weak. He has allowed a woman to come in and control him. The long reign of King Henry VIII has finally ended._

_To appease his father, he nodded, "When that day comes, I will be ready."_

_His father ruffled his hair and left the room, smiling slightly. Henry watched him exit, all respect for his father leaving with him._

_Henry made it his mission that Anne Boleyn would not become Queen. That foul wench didn't deserve to clean his ass and he would not allow her to sully the English throne because his father was stupid enough to fall under her spell. He would make him see her for what she really was: a filthy whore without a bit of grace. _

_He would get rid of her if it was the last thing he did._

* * *

><p>Henry did not understand what his father meant until he met Christine.<p>

She had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, she was resistant to his charms and managed to ensnare him with her quick wit and tempting eyes. In a matter of weeks, she had him wrapped around her finger and he was happy to follow her anywhere. If she asked him to jump, he asked how high. He followed her around like a lost puppy and he couldn't bring himself to criticize himself for it. Christine was the woman he was going to marry someday. She was perfect for him and he would be damned if he let her go.

When she told him that she was a vampire, absolutely nothing changed. In the months that followed, his love for her only grew stronger and more intense. He knew that he wanted to be with Christine forever and after seven months, he asked her to make him a vampire. She happily obliged but Henry did not know everything about becoming a vampire. He didn't know that he would have to leave his only love or risked being killed by her. He did not know the rules of vampire territory. When she tried to kill him, his heart broke. He wanted to try to make it work but Christine would have none of it. She never loved him; he was just the entertaining little human that staved off boredom for her. The womanizing prince that she held in her grasps. He ran as far away as he could from England that night. He has not seen Christine since that night. He didn't want to see her again after that. She was only a distant memory to him now.

No, now his sights were set on one Victoria Nelson. He had stopped by her office every day this week but has not approached her yet. He wanted to watch how she acted when no one was around her. How did she act when he wasn't there to rile her up? When that other man wasn't there? The answer to that?

Completely different.

Vicky was an interesting creature. When she was alone, he expected her to be just as domineering and tough as she is when she is in company. However, she softened when she was alone. He caught wistful, lonely looks in her eyes. He watched her as she moved around her office and followed her to her apartment. He didn't expect to see this new side of her and he had to say he was intrigued by the sudden change in her nature. She was interesting without trying and if she thought that she had chased him off with a few harsh words, she was definitely mistaken. He has accepted her challenge just as he has accepted any other challenge a woman has thrown at him, whether they were aware or not. She had his undivided attention and he would solve this challenge, he would unravel everything that was Victoria Nelson and he would have his way with her. He would make her show him this soft side of her and he would cherish that delectable body of hers.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
